nierfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rekka Alexiel
Rekka are you the Admin of Nier wiki. No. --nier2.com (talk) 15:23, September 16, 2018 (UTC) Commander White :In rewriting the YoRHa page I've noted it's ambiguous whether or not White is a YoRHa unit: the timeline would allow it (YoRHa units started production September 2nd 11937, just over 3 years before she took charge of the Bunker in December 11940) and she certainly is part of the organization, hence noting her uniform in that section. She's also infected because she synched with the main YoRHa server, which kind of implies she had a Black Box. :You seem very sure she's not one, though, is there some canon source I missed that specifically says that? Evil Tim (talk) 20:52, January 3, 2019 (UTC) There is no ambiguity. She is not a YoRHa android, just as Instructor Black is not. I suggest taking a look at the letter that the Commander wrote to Jackass, which was printed in the artbook that was included in the Black Box Edition. In the letter, she mentions how she used to be part of the Resistance but was later selected to lead the YoRHa project on the Bunker. nier2.com (talk) 03:38, January 10, 2019 (UTC) :Huh, guess she must have been retrofitted with a Black Box at some point, then. Evil Tim (talk) 11:07, January 10, 2019 (UTC) She is not a YoRHa android; therefore, she has no Black Box. nier2.com (talk) 12:06, January 10, 2019 (UTC) :If she didn't have one, why was she synched to the Bunker's server? Evil Tim (talk) 20:48, January 10, 2019 (UTC) of Spoilers in this Comment Being a YoRHa android is not a prerequesite to connect to a network. Androids have been connecting to remote and local networks for thousands of years. They do not need to be connected to any network to risk being infected with the Logic Virus. If you are familiar with the original YoRHa stage play, merely coming in contact with machines at all is risk enough. When the machines infected the server on the Bunker, it affected all YoRHa androids who were connected at the time, but that is not the only way the Commander could have contracted the virus. It's likely she merely picked it up from the hundreds of infected androids around her. PS. We never once see her actually "connecting to any server" on the Bunker, whether it be in game, in the play, or in any other source material. She doesn't need to in order to give orders to the Operators or speak over a coms system. She is shown, however, speaking with the android Elite (basically her boss from the Army of Humanity) in the newest Ver.1.2 of the stage play. nier2.com (talk) 02:59, January 11, 2019 (UTC) :No, she says that in game at the hangar, right after her eyes turn red, "I too was synched up with the server." Evil Tim (talk) 07:17, February 1, 2019 (UTC) If you clearly read what I said, Tim, you would see that I never said she wasn’t infected by connecting to the server on the Bunker, merely that we never see this happening on screen. Granted, I forgot that particular line, and for that I thank you, but to me it seems like you have some other ulterior motive for stalking my Talk Page to discredit anything I might have to say. If so, I would appreciate it if you could please come out and say it, otherwise I’d like to keep these pages here as clutter-free as possible. Thanks. nier2.com (talk) 07:44, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Hi! Hi, you might have noticed some recent changes to the Wiki. We appreciate your contributions and will be working to improve various aspects over time (thanks for catching that 210/O mistake, gets me every time). I noticed the issues with the page containing duplicate info, we'd like to be able to act faster to any concerns or questions in the future so if you have any trouble don't hesistate to poke around. The only active admins currently are myself and Munchvtec but we may be looking to add to that list soon. Thanks for sticking around. ThePureChaos 05:21, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Hi, there! I have noticed the change! That's very good news that admin moderation is still active around here. There's a TON of redundant and/or inaccurate information on too many pages to tackle alone. I'd love to help out where I can, but with my own IRL search for work and moderation of my own Yokoverse fansite, I can't pledge my all to these pages. I'll try to pitch in when I can, but anything more than that, I can't really offer that to you--I think I said something similar to the previous head admin Nier1411 or something like that. xD But if you have any questions relating to the lore or specific details, feel free to hit me up. I can't say that I can always reply in a timely manner, but I will certainly try. Probably the best way to contact me would be through either Twitter or Facebook. Anyway, best of luck!! <3 nier2.com (talk) 05:29, February 1, 2019 (UTC)